


Loki Unraveled

by riddlemetitillatedhiddles (ninecats)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Restraints, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninecats/pseuds/riddlemetitillatedhiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N- This is from the following prompt I received on my Tumblr: I was wondering if you could do a prompt for me? One where Loki is being interrogated by a woman. The situation obviously get sexual but Loki is restrained in some way to the chair, so as the woman makes her advances, he can’t help but let her be in control as much as he doesn’t like it (hands straining against his ties, toes of his boots pressing to the cement floor). Something along that line, please? Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Loki Unraveled

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- This is from the following prompt I received on my Tumblr: I was wondering if you could do a prompt for me? One where Loki is being interrogated by a woman. The situation obviously get sexual but Loki is restrained in some way to the chair, so as the woman makes her advances, he can’t help but let her be in control as much as he doesn’t like it (hands straining against his ties, toes of his boots pressing to the cement floor). Something along that line, please? Thank you!

 

"Do you _actually_ think you can break me this way?" Loki cocked his head to one side, a mischievous smirk just emerging from his pursed lips. He was restrained; ankles chained to the chair legs, arms cuffed behind his back. They had stripped him almost completely, leaving him in only his leather trousers and boots. Pale, toned, his torso tensed, abdomen muscles twitching. 

Agent Donovan stood in front of him, arms crossed, face impassive. "Maybe I should turn the heat up?" She turned on her heel, walking to the temperature control panel and clicking to 80 degrees. Loki's jaw clenched, eyes narrowing. "Oh, you don't like that do you? Just tell me what we need to know and I'll turn it off."

It was imperative that SHIELD get as much information about the origins of the Chitauri army before Loki was released to Thor and returned to Asgard. They had very little time, however. Fury had chosen Kelly Donovan for many reasons, including her intelligence and her ability to withstand subterfuge. She also happened to be incredibly alluring, adept at using her sexual wiles to lower a prisoner's defenses and get them to divulge their secrets.

As the room warmed, a few beads of perspiration began to appear on Loki's brow, and soon his entire body was glistening in a faint sheen. Obviously, his Jötun origins made him incredibly susceptible to heat, and Donovan could see his chest rising and falling, his discomfort evident. "It _is_ getting hot in here," she remarked, removing her jacket and tossing it on the corner table. Underneath, she wore a simple white tank top. 

Loki snickered. "Does Fury expect me to talk because he throws some harlot at me? Are Midgardians that gullible?"

Donovan didn't hesitate; she backhanded him across the cheek. "You will show me respect. You may be a god, but here you're just a prisoner."

Loki smiled, licking his lips. "Oh come, now. Why don't you unlock these cuffs and I can show you what a god is? I'll tear you apart, and you'll beg me for more like a bitch in heat." He could smell her sex, smell her arousal, he knew she found him attractive. He strained against his cuffs, shifting in his seat, his own arousal becoming more obvious.

Donovan leaned down, her cleavage at Loki's eye level. "I don't think you can take me," she whispered seductively into his ear. Loki squeezed his eyes shut, every muscle tensing, toes pushing against the concrete floor. As she turned back around, she purposely brushed her breasts against his chin. Loki growled.

"Take these restraints off. I'll show you _every way_ I can take you," he hissed, baring his teeth, his eyes on her plump ass. He could almost feel her flesh underneath him, hear her screams as he penetrated her. Loki's bravado was undermined by the tremor in his voice. It was getting to him. The combination of heat and arousal forced his hand whether he realized it or not.

"Every man says that," she sniffed, turning back around with a saccharine smile on her placid face. "I've found those who boast perform the least admirably."

"I'm not a man; I am a god," he replied, seething, livid that she would dare compare him to such lower creatures.

"Tell me, and maybe you'll get your chance. Who was directing the Chitauri?" This time, she walked around behind him, her legs so close, he could just touch them with his fingertips. Loki remained silent, so Donovan upped the ante. She laid her hands on his shoulders, gliding her fingers down along his lean biceps as Loki twitched beneath her touch. He couldn't control it. The moan bubbled out of him before he could suppress it, and behind him Donovan grinned.

But Loki was not stupid, and he knew she was struggling as well. "Why should I tell you anything when I know you want me? I'm certain you will let me go. You can't resist." Grabbing him by the hair, she pulled his head back, the ran her tongue languidly up the side of his neck. 

"Are you sure? I can get what I want with you still tied to the chair." She released her grip, maneuvering around to the front and straddling his lap. Loki groaned as she pressed herself against his crotch, erection straining against his leather pants. Her skirt pushed up around her waist, Donovan pressed her thighs against his hips and rocked gently back and forth. Loki inhaled sharply through his teeth, trying to move his arms despite the futility of the situation. If he could just… "What? You don't like this? You don't like a woman being in control?" She bit her lip coyly, grinding into him, her panties now soaked. Lowering her head, she licked his nipples, then tugged on them with her teeth. "Tell me… and I'll give you what you want," she promised, her voice so airy it dissipated into the air like breath on a winter's morning. She opened her mouth against his throat, pressing her tongue into the hollow, then moving up to his chin. Loki parted his lips instinctively, expecting her mouth against his, the taste of desire offered on her twirling tongue, but she pulled away.  

Loki looked at her, his gaze predatory despite his predicament. Donovan repeated again: "Tell me…" He curved his neck, trying to reach her, now desperate to taste those scarlet lips, bite that nimble tongue. She exhaled softly against his lips, their breath mingling, but every time he advanced, she retreated, refusing the kiss.

"I…" He shook his head, his fists balled in anger, wrists raw from twisting against the metal. "I cannot…"

Donovan removed herself from his lap, adjusting her skirt and smoothing her hair. "Fine." She turned, walking towards the door.

"W… wait…" She stopped at the urgency in his voice and smirked to herself. That was easy, she thought. Grabbing a bottle of water, she returned to Loki. This time, she balanced one knee on the chair in between his legs, pressing firmly into his cock. Loki whined like a puppy.

"Here, have some water." She poured the liquid into his mouth, and he gulped greedily, his body overheated. Loki moved his hips forward on the seat, increasing the pressure from her leg. 

"Un-cuff my arms. Let me touch you."

"No. You need to give me what I want first."

"Then you'll unbind me?" Loki looked up at her, his eyes still filled with cruelty despite his change in tone.

"Maybe…" Donovan singsonged teasingly. She set the bottle on the floor, then decided to push Loki further. It was obvious how much she was aching for him, but she was skilled in controlling her desires. Removing her foot from between his legs, she sneaked her hand around the nape of his neck and grazed his lips with her own. Loki jerked forward, his tongue against hers, but almost as soon as it started she pulled back, manipulating Loki's passions to her own advantage. "Come on, Loki. Give me something." She trailed her hand down his chest to his lower abdomen, watching his muscles contract. 

"The Other found me… he controls the Chitauri for…"

"For whom?" Donovan's hand kept moving until it was just above Loki's waistband and he gasped.

"No," he snarled, "now it's your turn." He lifted his hips off the chair, jutting against her hand. "Unlock my chains. Let me please you." The glint in his eye told her he would do much more than that. He was so riled up by now she'd be lucky to get out alive. But she never intended to unlock him anyway. 

Instead, Donovan began to unfasten his trousers, tucking her hands into the sides along his hips, then curving around to his cock. She freed it slowly, watching him, his mouth agape, Adam's apple moving, chest heaving. "You are a god, aren't you?" She remarked, more to herself than to Loki. She couldn't believe how big he was and wondered if all Asgardians were so endowed.

"Let me loose, I'll teach you." He smirked, but once her lips closed around his tip, all boasting fell to the wayside. Loki's head fell back and he moaned, his voice cracking as her tongue joined in. She gripped the base of his shaft, stroking languidly as she twirled her tongue around the head, lapping up the strangely cool pre-cum. It tasted fantastic, sugary sweet. 

"Tell me more, Loki. I need to know more. Who controls The Other? How did they find you?" She peered up at him, her hand still around his length, her tongue poised above his cock.

"No… I can't… let me go." He was in agony now, her touch bringing him incredible pleasure but at the cost of his ego. He couldn't bear a woman, _a Midgardian woman_ , having such control over him. He wanted out. Wanted to take her violently, ruthlessly, show her exactly who she was toying with. But every time she closed her mouth around his hardness, he trembled, unable to contain his desires. "Let me go! Please!"

Instead, Donovan stood up and straddled him again, pushing her panties aside and rubbing his cock along her wetness. "Don't you want it Loki? I know you do…" Nestling his head just inside her folds, her clitoris throbbing now, she kissed him deeply, then begged him, "Loki…" Her voice against his ear and the heat and the desire, he was overwhelmed.

"Please…" His voice husky, barely audible, as he pled with her, begging for mercy even though he would never give any. 

"Come on, Loki," Donovan moved her hips just barely,then pushed down a little more. "Just tell me…" Suddenly Loki arched his back, rising off the seat and bucking his hips. Donovan was prepared, pulling back just in time. "Loki…" She admonished him with a little 'tsk tsk', before resuming her position, teasing him mercilessly. 

Loki threw his head back and yelled in agony, the combination of stressors too much even for him. The sweat was now dripping down his neck and his cock ached. Finally, he relented. He had to have release. "It's Thanos…" he murmured, resigned and broken, not even caring if she let him go. He just wanted to feel it. Feel that perfect relief of her body clenched around his shaft.

"Oh Loki," she consoled, kissing him, then lowering herself quickly onto him despite the discomfort, wanting to give him some sort of comfort. She yelped as he pushed his hips up to meet hers, grunting against her lips, their tongues trying to meet but the tension was too much, and they just breathed into each other's mouths, panting in desperation. Loki never knew a Midgardian could feel so divine, so wet, her tightness agony and ecstasy at once. Their eyes didn't meet, they simply undulated, surging together. "Fuck…"

Donovan reached down, massaging her already-tender nub, as she rode him, the pain gradually fading as she got used to his size. She wrapped her legs around the back of the chair for leverage, using her free hand for balance, as Loki continued to thrust from beneath her, his movements rough and disjointed as he climbed towards climax. "You…"

Rubbing frantically, Donovan tightened her walls as Loki's cock pounded against her G-spot, her orgasm so close now she could taste it. When Loki leaned forward, kissing her again, his tongue swirling against her lips, teeth nipping at her lips, she fell headfirst into the climax, her eyes rolling back in her head, toes curling, and she screamed out, "Loki! Oh, god!"

The second her orgasm came, her muscles spasming around Loki's rigid cock, he began to come, too. "You… are… _magnificent_ ," Loki uttered breathlessly and then began to groan, a low, rumbling groan, like the sound of thunder as he spilled into her, causing her to shiver. He collapsed forward against her chest and she held him briefly, smoothing his hair and kissing his cheek. 

"Loki…" 

But she couldn't risk it. She slipped off him quickly, not willing to tempt fate. She knew he could hurt her, and she couldn't let that happen. She fixed her skirt and grabbed the water bottle, offering some to him. But Loki refused, turning away, jaw quivering with anger. 

"Loki, don't be angry."

"Just leave me be you filthy whore. I have no need for you any longer." He kept his head turned, eyes down.

Donovan grabbed the water bottle and her jacket, then turned the air conditioning back on. As she reached the door, she turned and stated stoically, "Thank you for your cooperation."


End file.
